In many devices the operation of a remote system or a subsystem is through the operation of an axial force on a control cable. The control cable may be contained within an outer sheath or conduit that allows the control cable to move axially along a predetermined path in a relatively unrestricted manner. Examples of such cable control systems or subsystems are (a) small engine throttle controls, (b) bicycle brake systems, (c) lawn mower clutch systems, (d) automotive seat release mechanisms, and (e) automotive panel release mechanisms. In such applications the control cable moves within the outer sheath or conduit and applies an actuating force to a remotely located device or system. Retention of the outer sheath or conduit is necessary in most cases in order to render the control cable operable.
The fixed positioning, adjustment and retention of a control cable and its sheath on a frame member has often been accomplished through a clamping member that may utilize bolts, nuts and adjusting knobs that function to hold the control cable assembly (i.e. the control cable and sheath), in place relative to the frame member, as well as the remotely located device or system; with some degree of disassembly typically required to adjust the control cable assembly once secured. These attaching methods and systems require multiple parts and operations that increase cost and complexity, while decreasing reliability. It is therefore desirable for a simple control cable positioning, adjusting and retaining system that will position and retain a control cable, and its outer sheath or conduit, relative to a frame member while providing for simple adjustment of the control cable assembly relative to a remotely controlled device or system.